Percy's Revenge - The Rewrite
by shadow walker 999
Summary: Percy spent his life saving the world and protecting its' people. When his unclaimed brother Jack arrives Percy's life is soon turned chaotic and miserable. Even the Olympians turn on Percy and send him to Tartarus, fearful of his increasing power. Percy dedicates himself to the destruction of Olympus and all of those that betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

Life was good the Titan war was over and I had all my friends (Thalia, Nico, Jason) and my wise girl, Annabeth. But that all changed when my new half-brother Jack came. Initially I was excited because I had a new sibling but soon after I wish he never came to camp half-blood because piece by piece he was destroying my life.

I remember it like yesterday. I had just come back from completing 3 tasks set by Athena so I could marry Annabeth when I saw a bunch of campers cheering at the pavilion. As soon as I approached they turned and made faces and sniggered at me, but I was used to this everyone had been freezing me out because of Jack and his rumours.

He'd framed me for stealing peoples stuff, even Thalia, Nico and Jason believed him and soon my dad disowned me and claimed him his favourite son but I still pushed on because I had to protect the camp and the mortals like my mum and Paul and my newborn baby sister Annie.

Soon after that they died although no-one came and saw if I was ok, I managed because I had Annabeth and knew that's what mum would have wanted me to do, so here I was trying to see what all the fuss was about when I saw the unfathomable.

"Jack, I love you so much-kiss-kiss", said Annabeth.

"I love -kiss-kiss- you to -kiss-" said Jack.

"You were right -kiss- when you -kiss-kiss- said you -kiss- were a better -kiss- kisser than Percy -kiss-"

"Of course, I am that wimp -kiss-kiss- wouldn't be a -kiss- better kisser than -kiss- me"

"Yeah and he doesn't even realise you set his cowardly family's house on fire", Annabeth grinned.

I was shocked she knew he killed my family! I shook my head, I had, had enough I pushed through the crowd.

"HOW COULD YOU", I demanded angrily.

"Percy, I didn't think you would be back for another couple of days", she said uneasily.

"What, so you decided to cheat on me?".

"Percy, you were gone for 2 weeks what was I supposed to do, you were doing all these horrible things", she said like it was obvious.

"No, I wasn't. You just believed Jacks lies", I shouted.

Out of everyone Annabeth has stayed true to me. Despite the rumours and crap people gave me she had always stuck by me.

"Percy, we all saw him beat the Minotour, 2 Hell Hounds and a Hydra before he had even trained and you just stood there. You almost let him die, for what, glory?"

"No, that's bullshit. I was there and I fought them. He just snatched the sword from me because I was dying from exhaustion and you guys proclaimed that he did it".

"Percy even if what you say is true, which I doubt he went on a quest and wounded Medusa. He's done amazing things so whether or not the events you are claim are true they're irrelevant".

"So I Killed Medusa with no training, I killed Kronos, I slayed Gaea, I got the golden fleece, I got the lightning bolt and I held the sky and saved Artemis", I said angrily, "You're being ridiculous, you've been there with me, achieving impossible tasks".

"Percy stop tricking yourself, you're just not as good as Jack. You were good a few years ago but even your father thinks you've just become useless", she argued

"What so that means he can murder my family", I said icily.

"They were worthless".

At her words, I felt my blood rage. I'd never been so tempted to just let go and destroy everything. What was so wrong with these people? What made them think murdering and killing was ok?

"I thought you were a kind, caring person not a murderer. What is wrong with you?".

"Lay off Percy. Killing's just normal, it happens all the time", Thalia interrupted.

"What!" I said.

I'd heard her perfectly clearly but everyone was just insane with being ok with this.

"I said lay off", she repeated with a glare

"Lay off? Lay off, they murdered my family", I screamed.

"Don't forget tortured to", said Jack with a grin.

"Stop being such a wimp", Thalia shrugged.

"Percy forget about it they were mortals" said Nico trying to get him to calm down.

"I hate you all!".

Everyone started laughing like this was funny.

"Annabeth, I was going to propose to you".

With that I threw the ring at her feet, suddenly her faced changed to sadness. Like something had clicked in her head. I didn't want to hear her crap and began retreating from the pavilion.

"Percy don't leave we need you", Annabeth said as she looked at me pleading.

Her change was so sudden, as soon as she realised she'd truly lost me she acted desperate. Was she just trying to be cool by faking it till she made it or was she just insane.

"No, I'm done with you Annabeth".

"Percy please", Annabeth continued.

"Just stop ok I'll never be with you, you're a heartless, horrible, self-centred psycho".

"Percy, they were mortals they were going to die anyway", Nico tried.

Was Nico seriously trying to rationalise this. To make me think this was ok.

"How could you say that, what if I killed your dad what would you say", I demanded.

"You can't kill my Dad he's important, he's a god, he's got a purpose", Thalia interjected.

"What so your dad's important, but my family's a waste of space".

"Exactly" said Thalia with a smirk.

"Shut up, Thalia I did so much for you, but you go and kill my family, mark my words Thalia we won't ever be friends and when I get my chance you will burn in Tartarus"

Thalia looked taken back, her face was blank as she blinked back tears. These people were insane, how dare she cry about our broken friendship when she'd just laughed about my family's murder.

I was done with camp half-blood.

My departure was interrupted though as I zapped to Olympus by the Gods.

….

I was surprised with the original response I got for this fanfic so I've decided to clean it up and re-write parts to make it an easier read for all the readers that liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I was standing surrounded by the Olympian's in their thrones, I quickly bowed and was curious to know why I was summoned to Olympus. My emotions still raged from Earth and I wasn't any happier to see the Gods. They had to surely be involved in the killing of my family.

"Percy Jackson, you betrayed us", Zeus proclaimed.

My immediate thoughts were 'what the hell'.

"What? What are you talking about?", I demanded.

"What do you think. We've finally figured it all out. That you've been working on the other side all along, that's how you defeated Gaea, Kronos and so many of the Primordial", Zeus explained with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous", I responded.

Was Zeus seriously going to try and set me up as some spy, after everything that I'd done for them.

"We have proof", he grinned.

Suddenly a screen like an iris message appeared, and what it showed was impossible, it showed me talking to Gaea and so many of the beasts I've killed, plotting to destroy Olympus.

"You know I wouldn't do that it's a trick".

"We have evidence, you were good once Perseus but you are a spy now, you've obviously fallen and been twisted by the evils of the world.

"Your insane my fatal flaw is loyalty", I shouted.

"It doesn't matter anyway", Zeus shrugged.

"What", I demanded.

Were they just going to ignore anything I had to say.

"Percy Jackson, you are too powerful of a demi-god to live, soon you will surpass some of the lower god's strengths. We can't have that. You're a liability and have to be dealt with. I have decided that we shall have a vote to decide your fate".

The Gods nodded in agreement and I did my best to retain my posture. They seriously had it out for me.

"You can't be serious", I muttered, "I'm not as strong as a god, I just want to leave and live my life in peace".

"We are very serious. You're not getting away from you're punishment", Zeus declared.

"What, so you're just going to kill me because I could beat one of you", I said with disbelief written across my features.

I looked at the God's pleadingly. I had helped so many of them and had even been friends with a few. Would they really damn me?

"Everyone in favour of keeping Percy alive", Zeus questioned.

Only Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes raised their hands, I shot the rest of them a glare.

"Well your fate has been decided", bellowed Zeus "You shall be sent to Tartarus to die a horrible painful death".

I couldn't believe that they had all betrayed me. After everything I had sacrificed.

"Hades open the portal please".

Hades obeyed and a swirling portal appeared.

Before I was pushed through I had to say my last words. I made them a solemn promise. A promise of revenge.

"Guys I'm sorry to the few of you that cared about me and thanks for everything. I valued you guys and we had good times", I sighed.

I turned to the other with a murderous glare.

"I hope you burn in Tartarus Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, you've ruined this world for so long, you to Artemis".

They all looked at me with laughter on their face except Artemis she looked shocked. How dare she I scowled. She'd sent me to death when we were such close friends.

"We won't burn in Tartarus were gods you foolish boy, I will destroy you" said Zeus grinning.

I shook my head smirking.

"Mark my words I promise you I will come back and torture you all until you are begging for Tartarus" I yelled solemnly.

With that I jumped into the portal with a thirst for vengeance and a frozen heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

It has been a long time since I have seen the surface world, I've been banished to Tartarus for a crime I didn't commit and for the last 100 yrs. I have been plotting revenge.

The beauty of nature had never seemed more endearing. Things I had previously taken for granted like the sun and even the breeze felt glorious.

Revenge, now you might think it sounds cruel but what they did was beyond description. I didn't actually know half the stuff they did until I was in Tartarus. Now you might be thinking how could I know, well because I've grown more powerful since then and I don't mean God like, I mean stronger than a Primordial.

The million-dollar question is how did I get this powerful. Initially it was because I was blessed by Chaos creator of the universe. He said my heroism should be rewarded so I then became immortal. Well that also required some ambrosia.

It was a good start to help me on my quest for revenge and it opened up other unexpected doorways to. Chaos might as well be my Dad now.

Then I started making friends with old enemies like Kronos and Gaea. I even befriend people like Nyx and her daughters, they all gave me their blessings and I became even stronger and we all became family, we all bonded over our hatred for Olympus.

I was initially surprised but what can I say, hatred creates bonds like no other emotion.

We all planned our revenge. The first major fight was over who was the boss. They all babbled on about who hated the Olympians the most but I resolved it quickly by saying we were all equal.

We became this weird, messed up family that spent all their time at the dinner table plotting revenge.

After a few months in Tartarus I was training with Nyx.

Her eldest daughter Hermera was spying with Iris messages and we heard Annabeth and Jack talking about killing my family. We began looking into the past and I saw what actually happened when my family died.

Nyx immediately went to change it but I told her not to, I'd wanted to see what happened. It was definitely not pretty. I saw the Olympians, Jack, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Hazel, Jason, Grover and Leo and a few Greek and Roman campers torturing my family.

To this day I don't understand why it was such a bloody party. Why so many people were involved.

It went on for hours. They were screaming out my name as they had finally set them on fire and left to burn and die.

At that moment, I was going to go to the surface and kill them all but Nyx and her daughters and Gaea convinced me not to, they said revenge would be sweeter.

Now at first Nyx had been reluctant to destroy Olympus but when she saw that she was as thirsty for the Greek's and Roman's blood as the rest of us.

At that point, we had dinner in the main dining room so we didn't have to move around and take much of a break from our schemes. Once we were all having dinner when Nemesis and Eris, two of Nyx's daughters walked in.

They said that they had the perfect idea for revenge, so we all quickly ate dinner eager to hear their plan, once we had finished we went straight to the battle table.

"Ok so we have come up with a plan", Eris grinned.

"When we were spying we found out that they are quite weak because Zeus is sick, anyway so we thought if Percy goes and saves him dressed in a disguise he will gain their trust and then we'll wage a war on them", she continued.

"And they'll need help so Percy pretends to help them further gaining there trust more and then when they think we are defeated we will attack the camp while Percy fulfils his promise and the demi-gods are left to be destroyed piece by piece", Nemesis added with a smirk.

She'd definitely come up with that part herself.

We all started laughing and the two girls look puzzled and then glowered at us.

"It's a good plan", Eris scowled.

Looking back on that moment, she probably thought we were laughing at her plan. In my defence, I thought we'd been laughing pretty manically at the time so I'd thought our thoughts were obvious.

"Great plan when do we begin", I grinned

"When do you want to", Nyx had shrugged.

"Is now an appropriate time" I said with an evil grin.

"It's perfect" she said back.

So anyway, that's how this had all come around. I finally got to enact my plan. I was going to bring them down from the inside.

Camp Half Blood, Here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus's POV

"I don't know why I feel so sick, I am a god", I muttered.

"I don't know why you are so ill either Zeus. Have you tried some Nectar or Ambrosia?", Apollo questioned.

I gave him a furious glare.

"Of course, I did fool".

Apollo seemed surprised at his response.

Why was Apollo was surprised I thought angrily. My condition must had been deteriorating so rapidly. Did he think I was an imbecile, why wouldn't I have taken Ambrosia or Nectar?

For over two months I've felt deathly sick and I don't know why, I shouldn't even be sick I'm a god, I'm the king of the gods I thought wryly.

"Zeus, lord Zeus!", Hermes called as he came crashing through the doors.

"What Hermes?", I growled.

I wasn't in the mood for his stupidity.

"Someone has bought a cure", he wheezed.

"A cure for what?", I asked.

Hermes and Apollo gave me a look, whatever they were thinking was oblivious to me.

"A cure for your sickness", He answered.

I grinned. One of the gods or demi-gods must have finally done something useful and

"Who was it? Some of our demi-god questors", I said with glee.

"Uh… No", Hermes answered anxiously.

"Well who was it then", I demanded.

"A boy claiming to be a demi-god", Hermes shrugged.

"Well bring him here", I ordered.

"Yes my lord", they echoed and promptly left.

I was surprised that a new demi-god had showed up. Barely and of the gods messed around with the mortals anymore and it wasn't often that a new one showed up, and never with anything useful like a cure.

...

Percy's POV

Hermes came and led me to Zeus.

Unsurprisingly he was in the throne room on a lounge. I really just wanted to kill him then and there but I repressed the urge as best I could. I knew revenge would be sweeter.

I saw the look on his face as he saw me, he was astonished that a mortal had brought a cure that neither Athena or anyone else could find. Hermes voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So, where's the cure?", Hermes asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry here", I smiled.

I handed Hermes the cure that he then gave to Zeus.

The God of God's suddenly got up as good as new.

"Thank you boy, now what is your name?".

The usual demeaning tone was back in his voice but I just focused on smiling. Just as we had planned he accepted my every word.

"Jake Chaos", I answered.

We thought it appropriate to use Chaos's name since I was practically his adopted son.

"Ok will you be staying long Jake?", Zeus questioned curiously.

"Yes, if you don't mind".

"No not at all, it's fine my boy, we Olympians all owe you a great debt".

"No need", I shrugged, I needed to gain there trust as soon as possible.

"Are you sure, we insist".

"Yes, I'm sure", I assured him.

Once I had said that, the rest of the Olympians flashed into the room.

"So where will you be staying", said Athena with a scowl.

She was jealous that I was able to find a cure that she couldn't. I would have glared at the wisdom goddess but that would've blown my cover.

"At camp half-blood if that's ok", I calmly replied.

Even saying the words made my blood rush and the urge to kill them rise. I kept my composure and awaited Zeus's response.

"Sure", said Zeus as he zapped me there.

...

As soon as I looked around at the Camp and the Camper's that betrayed me I felt my anger rise. The knowledge that soon I would tear it to the ground calmed me.

"You must be Jake Chaos", said a voice I knew all too well, it was Chiron.

Zeus must have told him I was staying I surmised.

"Yes, that's me" I said gleefully.

The tone of my voice made me want to punch myself.

"Good, well first of all who is your godly parent".

"My godly parent?", I questioned, "I thought my name would give it away.

Chiron still didn't seem to understand.

"Uh, neither of my parents are gods, my mother was mortal but died and my father is Chaos creator of the universe".

"Oh my, really", he bowed down clumsily.

"No need to bow, I am just like anyone else and I hate all the formalities that's why I moved".

"Ok", he responded puzzled. I figured formalities were still a big thing.

"Great so who are you?"

"I'm Chiron, I run the camp, also I was wondering where will you be sleeping?".

"I will make my own cabin", I shrugged.

"How will you do that?" he asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Like this", I grinned.

I found a clear spot and flicked my wrist and a cabin appeared, it was made of dark wood, the door was black with galaxies on it and Chaos's name was sprawled in white at the top.

Chiron looked amazed with my work.

"Tha-tha-that was amazing", he mumbled.

"I know", was my answer.

"Well It's time to eat", He said as he recovered.

"Ok", I replied as I turned and was led towards the dining pavilion.

...

Jack's POV

I just sacrificed part of my meal to my father and sat down across from Annabeth when I saw a boy in a black cloak.

The stranger wore black boots and black jeans. He had two swords across his back and a sheathed sword at his hip.

I turned to ask Annabeth what she thought about this guy when Chiron interrupted by talking.

"Campers this is Jake Chaos, son of Chaos creator of the universes".

What this guy was Chaos's son yeah right, I thought wryly. Chaos doesn't even exist I thought to myself, the Gods were the rulers not some old legend.

I turned to Annabeth again and she was sussing him out.

"Annabeth", I said.

"Hmm what?", she replied, obviously distracted.

"What do you think about this Jake guy? I mean Chaos doesn't even exist".

"I know right" she shrugged, completely ignoring the first half of my question.

I decided I would walk up to him and embarrass him to prove he was just a regular loser. But, how could I?

The idea came to me immediately. I'll trip him over and splash him with water, that'll teach the loser a lesson.

I walked up to Jake, his back was to me and was occupied talking to Chiron. Perfect. I stuck my foot out as he began turning to see who I was. He stumbled slightly but didn't trip over.

"What was that for!" Jake demanded.

"What?", I retorted giving off an oblivious demeanour.

"You just tried trip me", he scowled, "Son of Poseidon", he added in a derisive tone.

"No, I didn't", I dismissed with a smirk.

"Yes, you did, I noticed you behind me obviously", was the son of Chaos's reply.

I had enough this guy thinks he's so powerful, I'll show him, I went and sat across from Annabeth and told her my plan, she nodded in agreement and went over to talk to Jake so I could sneak up on him. I noticed he looked like he was controlling his temper towards Annabeth, what did she do to him they hadn't even met before?

Quietly I snuck behind him. I summoned some water from a glass and quickly dropped it over his head, when it was in mid-air somehow, he stopped it. the idiot turned around and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were strange looked like the raging ocean.

"What are you doing?", he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do I mean, what do I mean, you just tried to drop water on my head?", he glowered.

"And?", he shrugged, "It's just a joke".

"So, Jack", he said in a sinister voice, "This is just a joke then?".

He turned the water into chards of ice shards and threw them directly at me. They were going to impale me!

"Stop, please", Chiron bellowed.

"Fine", Jake answered with a shrug.

The bloody idiot stopped the ice shards just before they reached my beautiful face, I looked around everyone was gaping at the scene.

"What the hell!", I demanded.

"What?" he questioned dismissively.

"You nearly killed me!", I shouted.

I'd just been messing around, he'd almost killed me just to be a jerk. What the hell is wrong with this guy.

"It was just a joke, Jack", the last words laced bitterness.

He turned and went to apologise to Chiron so I took the opportunity. I flung a giant wave of water at him, but before it hit him, he raised his hand and it dissipated into a mist.

"What are you doing kid? What's your problem?", Jake sighed in annoyance.

"Who are you? Tha-tha-that's impossible", I mumbled.

Dad had been able to do things like that and so could I if I focused, but I was the son of Poseidon, what affinity to water did Jake possess.

"When you're the son of Chaos anything is possible", he dismissed with a casual shrug.

"Jack what are you doing?", Chiron interrupted as he glared at me.

The stupid idiot was seriously going to side with this stranger?

"This guy is insane", I growled.

"This guy isn't insane and he's tired and is going to bed", With that Jake walked off.

I went and finished my dinner in silence and ignored the stares given my way. The campers, gods and councillors had always seen my side, why the hell were they believing his crap.

That night, as I laid in bed I focused on formulating a plan. I was going to find out everything I could about Jake Chaos and get some payback.

…..

Thanks for reading also for those wondering, it's the same pairing. P.S Deemo's Song, I'm a Star Wars nerd to. Thanks also to TheSilentOne35, Death Fury and Gummybear1178 for reviewing.


End file.
